Take A Bow
by Satoshi'sBabe
Summary: Sorrow, pain, and rain. rated T for some language. I have removed chapter 2 from here, the ClaudeXAlois stuff will be a seperate story


disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters in this story, I also do not own Rihannas song or whoever owns that(it's not me) it belongs to someone else

if you read this, please review. I don't like hate so i'll just say that constructive critisisms are always welcome so that i may make my next story even better.

now to read on! XD

* * *

**Take A Bow**

Ciel Phantomhive, being of sound mind and calm façade, did not know how to comprehend the situation he had walked in on. His boyfriend of three strait years, today, was in a very compromising position with his co-worker Claude Faustus. The younger male rubbed his eyes and stared at the men on his and his boyfriends bed, he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Red and Yellow eyes stared at the younger boy in disbelief as Ciel smiled and walked back out the door as though he had not seen anything.

As he left his boyfriends' apartment he walked in a daze towards his families manor, thoughts racing through his mind. He was first greeted by the butler, Tanaka, and didn't even nod his head in acknowledgement as he dropped his bag carelessly by the door and continued up the staircase to his bedroom. He stopped at the top of the stairs and turn to where Tanaka was still standing. "I'll be taking dinner in my room tonight" Ciel said to the old butler and flinched at how pathetic his voice sounded. He 'tsked' himself and quickly turned on his heel and marched down the hallway to his room.

'Sebastian' the younger male thought 'why? Am I alone not good enough for you'? Why do you keep doing this and why was I, again, foolish enough to take you back?" he questioned to his ceiling. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he walked out on to his balcony.

The balcony had a Roman design beautifully carved with white marble. There was an intricately carved iron worked chair and mini table set off to the left for when he wanted tea and snacks. He looked to his right and caught sight of his plush velvet sectional with a curtain hanging off to the side for when he wanted privacy. Staring at the sectional brought memories back to him that he now forever wished would go away. There were other drapes on the balcony to enhance the feeling of comfort and peace, but what Ciel needed now was the comfort he received from watching and talking to his Koi fish.

He bent down to the pond at the center of his balcony to see his fish swimming before he sat down on the edge and started talking. When his mind was troubled or he was stressed he would sit outside for hours at a time just thinking and talking to his colorful pets. Tonight seemed to be calling for rain, though, so he figured he would have to go in earlier then he wanted. The seventeen year old watched as the dark grey clouds came rolling in quickly with loud claps and rumbles of thunder not far off.

Ciel heaved another sigh as he stood up, walked to the railing of the balcony and screamed loud and hard until he was breathless and sobbing. A loud rumble of thunder sounded really close and was enhanced by the large flash of lightning, drowning out Ceils next cry into the darkness. The boy fell to his knees hiccupping as the rain started with a light drizzle.

"Ciel!" A voice called to him from a slight distance that he wasn't sure it was real. "Cieeeel!" the familiar voice hollered again and the male stood up quickly to see someone on the ground running closer to the balcony.

Lightning struck again and illuminated the sky and the familiar intruder. It was his lying, cheating, bastard of a, now, ex boyfriend, Sebastian Michealis.

"What the F-" he was cut off by more thunder and the drizzle turning in to a down pour. Beyond irked now Ciel walked back into his room with his mind still racing, and bent down to remove a box from under his bed. It was engraved with CxS and it contained several pictures, gifts, and a couple shirts that he had from his time with Sebastian. He held the box to his chest tightly before walking back out to the balcony. Finding the ladder that leaned between his balcony and the grass below he began descending toward the grass and his ex lover. The rain poured harder but Ciel refused to let that stop him and he quickly made it to the ground.

Ciel had to make a bit of effort to search through the sheets of rain, coming down hard, to find Sebastian but was surprised when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind. They were familiar arms and the pulled Ciel close to a warm, familiar body under the balcony.

"Why did you come here?" Ciel questioned not moving out of the embrace.

"I came to apologize, Ciel. I'm Sorry" the older male said sounding remorseful.

"No, you're not. You are only sorry that I caught you, again" Ciel stepped away from the comforting embrace and immediately missed the warmth.

"Ciel-" said male held his hand up to stop Sebastian's words. He looked down at the box in his arms and smiled sadly.

"I want you to have this" Ciel handed over the box of memories to the older male "I don't want to see you for awhile. Maybe we can try being friends in time but right now I really don't want to see you. That box holds a lot of memories from our times together, I hope you'll take better care of it than you did me. And I hope you always remember and even regret what you lost this day." Ciel broke inside at his own words but refused to show the tears he was trying hard to hold back.

"Ciel, I really am sorry. I don't know why I did it. Please don't leave me again, I love you" he reached out to touch Ciels cheek but the smaller male flinched away. Sebastian pulled back looking hurt but seeing Ciel break down hurt him more. Just as suddenly as the few tears that appeared at the edge of Ciels vision, they disappeared and he stared cold and hard at his ex lover.

"Don't look so pathetic. You brought this upon yourself. You don't deserve my tears and you shouldn't be crying yourself. I applaud you Sebastian, you always put on a good show, But this one is like a broken record that's repeated itself six times on the same track. The same fucking show and I've fallen for it to many times, but no more". By now Sebastian started looking like a sad puppy as his ex continued. "This time the curtain is falling and you are getting a standing ovation. Sebastian..." Ciel said his name tenderly and for this moment the young males eyes softened as he stepped close to the older male and put his hand carefully on his cheek. He brushed wet, dark locks aside so he could see the raven haired males face. The younger male stared into sad crimson orbs before standing on his toes and gently pressing his lips to Sebastian's as a way to seal his final farewell to the man in front of him. "Take a bow, Sebastian, our show is over and you look stupid for coming out here. Goodbye, my love" Ciel finished and turned his back to the now miserable male, not wanting him to see the tears that had started spilling relentlessly from his blue eyes.

"Wait! don't go. I can change, I will change!. Just-" Ciel cut him off again.

"Now you're being even more pathetic then an injured puppy. Lets just leave it like this and you can leave as soon as the rain lets..." Ciel had made it back to his ladder before he felt caught once again.

"plea..."

"No! damn it! I don't deserve this and I'm done with you. Stop being dumb and let me go" Ciel was going to slap the offender but Sebastian seemed to finally get the hint and dropped his hands to his sides.

The rain had let up to a light sprinkle as Ciel made it back up to his marble balcony. He watched Sebastian walk out from under the balcony to a few feet in front of it and looked up to see Ciel watching him. Ciel straitened himself and started clapping, Sebastian just stared and then did as his ex boyfriend had told him, he bowed. It was graceful and with one last look up Sebastian saw the retreating figure of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Goodbye, my love" Sebastian said as he collected the memory box and walked away from the Phantomhive manor, Tears rolling down his cheeks and choked sobs not leaving his throat.

'Its over now' was Ciels final thought as he shut his balcony doors and slid down to sob in a heap on the floor.

* * *

hello again readers! as I had said above if you read this please review and don't hesitate to give constructive feedback. no one likes it when people just read their story and don't review, it's sad because we work hard on these so pwitty please leave me a review. and I hope I have something else going up soon. I've already gotten it started in my notebook i just need to edit and type it up. it will be multi-chaptered so I hope any followers of me will look forward to it. XD

thank you again my dear readers. XD


End file.
